


Papercuts

by kangaroar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Cutesy, Drabble, Humor, KageHina - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroar/pseuds/kangaroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has been receiving anonymous love letters for the duration of the whole school year. Kageyama feigns innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercuts

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a break from Arcus Coelestis, and so this was born.

Some time ago, Hinata had begun receiving anonymous love letters in his locker.

They appeared to be slipped in through the slits at the top of the locker door, and without fail, Hinata would always get them by the end of the school day. The letters were always on small sheets of black paper, folded perfectly into an origami cat, and they always had a small sticker of a volleyball on the back.

The contents were different each day. Hinata didn't even know there were so many ways for one to reiterate the phrase, "I like you," so often. The person writing the letters didn't seem to be planning on revealing who they were anytime soon, preferring to keep their affections from afar. The letters were always sweet and eloquently written in gold ink, the Japanese characters written expertly as if by a calligraphy artist.

It started around two months into his first year at Karasuno, and now that the last few weeks of the school year were approaching rapidly, Hinata was determined to find out who the sender was.

He'd tried waiting for the person to show up at his locker, but he'd never been able to catch them. Even if he waited until well after the school day was over and just before volleyball practice began, he would always leave for home with a note tucked into his backpack. It was almost scary, like he had a stalker or something. But Hinata didn't really mind. Somewhere, deep down, he liked the fact that there was someone who was as fond of him as the letters declared.

It became increasingly apparent that whoever the sender was knew him extremely well. So well that, at one point, he wondered if it was a prank that some of his closest friends were pulling. But the letters had been coming for much too long, and there was too much effort put into the making of each letter that it just couldn't be a prank.

Hinata often wondered if he knew the person who was writing to him. Perhaps it was the shy girl that sat next to him in homeroom, or the exuberant and ever-smiling girl who would always congratulate him each time the school caught wind of the volleyball team's victories. He considered the possibility of either Yachi or Kiyoko sending the letters, but he ruled them out, since Kiyoko was too focused on her studies to bother with romance, and Yachi's handwriting, though neat, did not match the elegant strokes of the handwriting in the letters.

"Hey, Sugawara-san," Hinata said one day as they were cleaning up the court after practice. "How exactly do you reject the affections of someone you've never seen?"

"What do you mean?" Sugawara asked, looking intrigued.

"Well, there's this person, and they keep sending me love letters. It's nice and all, but I can't return their affections. I was thinking of just taping a note to my locker so that they'd see, but I wouldn't want anyone else to read it, and it might fall off."

"You might as well give it a try, it wouldn't hurt. May I ask why you want to reject this person, though?"

"Well, I already...have feelings for someone else."

In the midst of Tanaka and Nishinoya overhearing and immediately causing a loud uproar, asking him who he liked over and over, Hinata didn't notice Kageyama stiffen behind him, clenching his fists. Sugawara, however, did.

A few days later, Daichi caught Kageyama with papercuts on his knuckles and gold ink staining the tips of his fingers.

* * *

At the end of the week, Hinata wrote a note that told his anonymous admirer as gently as possible that he couldn't accept any more letters, and then taped it to the front of his locker.

By the end of the day, it was gone, and for the first time in months, Hinata walked home without a letter in his pocket.

* * *

"Sugawara-san, how do you confess to the person you like?"

Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately started letting out loud catcalls and whoops, but they were soon stifled by Daichi's threatening glare.

Sugawara looked at Hinata with slight incredulity. "Are you going to confess to them?"

Hinata shrugged. "The year's almost over, and I'd leave with regrets if I didn't."

"Well," Sugawara began thoughtfully, "I would make it short and simple. Get the point across and don't make a big deal out of it. Be honest and sincere. Do you know this person?"

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I do. And I'm afraid that, when I confess, they won't want to be my friend anymore."

"If that happens, then you'll know that they didn't deserve your affection or your friendship in the first place." Sugawara smiled gently at Hinata, ruffling his hair. "When do you plan on confessing?"

"Tomorrow, probably."

"We'll be cheering you on, Shouyou!" Nishinoya shouted from across the gym, snickering, before Daichi ordered both him and Tanaka twenty laps around the gym for being too loud.

* * *

Hinata ended up putting his confession off for another two days as a result of his nerves. (Tanaka and Nishinoya were very displeased.)

On Friday, though, Hinata decided that he wasn't going to run away anymore, and after they'd finished putting the volleyball net away, Hinata ran over to where Kageyama was taking a drink.

"Hey, Kageyama," Hinata squeaked. Kageyama glared at him while he put his water bottle down.

"What is it?"

"Can we take a walk together after you're done? I wanted to speak with you, alone."

Behind Kageyama, Hinata saw Nishinoya's jaw drop to the floor, looking at Tanaka, who was equally shocked. Thankfully, Kageyama didn't notice, even when they started gasping and whispering loudly to each other in disbelief.

"Sure."

Hinata waited patiently for Kageyama to pack up and get his backpack, suffering from the worst case of butterflies he'd ever gotten. He'd never been as nervous as he was now, not even before important tournament matches. They departed from the gym together and walked to the soccer field, squinting in the light of the setting sun and attempting to make small talk.

Hinata led Kageyama until they were standing under the tree that they'd practiced receives underneath on the first day of school, after Daichi had rejected their club applications.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kageyama asked, shifting his backpack strap so it settled more comfortably against the junction between his neck and shoulder. Hinata stared at it, as if that would give him more courage for what he was about to do.

_Short and simple, honest and sincere,_ he told himself, repeating what Sugawara had said to him before.

"Kageyama, I like you."

Kageyama just stared at him, pupils dilated in shock, his hands clenching into fists inside his pockets. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a strangled, "Why?"

"Why?" Hinata laughed, rubbing the back of his head in a flustered manner. "Because...well, I don't really have a reason. I like you because you're Kageyama. That's reason enough, right?"

Kageyama continued staring at him incredulously. "You..." he started, pointing a finger at Hinata's chest, "...like me?" He jabbed his thumb at himself. Hinata couldn't help but notice that his hand was shaking a little.

"Yeah, dumbass." Hinata tried to play it cool, but the sound of his pulse almost drowned out his own words. "I like you. How many more times are you going to make me say it?"

Kageyama looked away, averting his eyes and letting his bangs fall in front of his face, so Hinata could only see the tips of his ears turning a color that rivaled a firetruck. He reached into his backpack and pulled something out, shoving it at Hinata.

Hinata stared at it, and then at Kageyama in wonder, an enormous wave of affection washing over him and bringing a smile to his face so wide that it made his cheeks twinge with pain, holding the thing in his hands as if it were worth a million dollars. And, to Hinata, it kind of was.

It was a letter written on black paper, folded impeccably into the shape of a cat, and it had a sticker of a volleyball on its back.


End file.
